Hour 67
by DaughterOfTheBrownCoats
Summary: Logan likes to tease Marie, even at the strain it puts on himself. Sometimes he pushes too far and Marie had to take things into her own hands. A quick little smut blip, a little rough Logan, a sweet little ending. Enjoy!


It was the third day – hour 67, but who was counting? – and Marie's nerves were fraying, almost to the point of snapping. He knew what it did to her when he kept her on edge like this, loved making her crazy. For the past two nights, Logan hadn't come to her bed, hadn't spent more than a few minutes in her company. He'd smile at her, maybe wink, maybe adjust his belt buckle when he knew no one but her was looking. He'd let his gleaming eyes rest on her breasts, lick his lips and smirk when her nipples tightened painfully under her clothes.

She knew damn well Logan could smell her, the near-constant arousal. Could smell the scent of her desire and the dampness between her legs when he squeezed her arm in passing.

Yesterday, he'd cornered her in the library, backed her up against the shelf, using the size of his body to encompass her smaller frame as he leaned in and over her. Just when she'd been sure he was going to kiss her, her lips already parted, her breath catching in her throat, he'd reached over her head and plucked a book off the top shelf and strode away without a backward glance. She'd hurled a book after him, but he closed the door just in time. Even with her pitiful human senses, she'd heard his low chuckle.

Now, perched on a fallen log in a small clearing in the woods around the school, she groaned at the thought of the chuckle. If he was still laughing at her, he wasn't close to breaking yet, and she didn't know how much more she could take. Even now, without Logan there to torture her, her body felt heavy with arousal. She could feel the low thrum in her belly, a tingle in her throbbing clit, the prickle and ache of tight nipples rubbing the material of her bra. No one would know, the Logan/Wolverine she carried in her head – the only voice she allowed out of the mental file cabinet she stored every other personality she absorbed – whispered. No one would know if she touched herself here in the still forest, made herself come, took the keenest of the edges off.

She shook her head as if trying to clear it, but her mental companion had her trail now and kept dragging up memories of her with the flesh and blood Logan: cool fall evenings, snuggled by a campfire, his hands cupping her ass through her jeans. Cold hands from him working in the unheated garage slipping under her shirt to cover her breasts as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. In the shower, hot water pounding her head as he pounded himself into her body, his big hands holding one of her legs around his hip. Them lying in bed, her leaning into his lap so she could wrap her lips and hands around his throbbing cock, taking him deep as he groaned and twisted one hand in her loose hair, the other one between her thighs, finger buried deep in her dripping heat.

At the memory of the last one, Marie gave in and tugged down the zipper of her jacket, baring the thin t-shirt underneath. She was glad no one was around to see her nipples under the shirt, standing pointed and hard, begging to be touched. She slid her left hand into the low opening of her shirt, delving under the upper edge of her bra and squeezing her heavy breast. As she did, her right hand flattened and moved under the waistband of her pants and underpants, immediately parting her swollen folds and driving two fingers inside, using her thumb to rub circles around the tight nubbin of nerves. With her glove on, she could almost pretend that it was Logan's fingers on her body; the man in her head rumbled in pleasure.

The fingers of her left hand groped her breast, squeezed at the nipple, but with the glove on, she was too slippery and couldn't grip it hard enough to suit. With a vicious groan, she removed the hand from her shirt and brought it to her mouth, using her teeth to pry the glove off. With it naked now, she moved it right back to the tight little bud; this time she could grip it hard enough, but her own smooth, small fingers just weren't right. Her body had grown accustomed to the broad, rough fingers of the Wolverine and her own just didn't cut it anymore. She was too far gone, if she stopped now, she might kill Logan next time he showed up to tease her, but all she was doing was winding the ache in her body tighter

With a half-muffled sob, Marie yanked her hands from under her clothes, curling them into fists down at her side as she rocked and panted, trying desperately to control the waves of lust and need coursing through her body.

"Damn him, damn him, _damn him_!" Her normal honeyed Southern drawl sounded like it had been run through a gravel pit. She lowered her head to her chest, trying to pull herself together just a little.

The hands that yanked on her wrists caught her completely by surprise, giving her assailant the moment needed to lock both of her smaller hands in one of his larger ones. She might have screamed but the hand that curled around her throat stopped her.

"Lo-Logan?"

The voice that rumbled in her ear sent shivers up her spine and curled the knot of need even tighter in her belly.

"Who else you expectin', darlin'?" He dropped his face into the curve of her neck and she felt and heard him inhale, knew he didn't need that extra breath to smell the arousal pouring off of her. She could feel his heavy erection when he pressed up to her back. "Better not be hopin' for someone else, girl, not the way you smell right now. You know I could smell that hot little pussy of yours back at the school? Tracked you down, expecting to find you drawing. Imagine my surprise when I hear my little mate moaning and groaning a mile away."

He leaned in again and licked at her neck, nibbled on her earlobe. "I could hear you, too, baby, the pretty little noises you were making… the wet, slick ones coming from your fingers in your pussy."

She knew her face flamed at his words, but Marie couldn't make herself care, she just rolled her body against his, trying to rub herself over that bulge under his buckle.

Logan moved his hips back a little to keep her from achieving her goal and rumbled against her throat, "What were you thinking about, mate?" As he spoke, he slowly released her wrists, one finger at a time, wordlessly showing off his strength, his ability to keep her restrained with the barest of effort on his part.

When she didn't answer his question, just whimpered, he slid his free hand up to cup one breast through her shirt, his hold firm. "What, little girl? What's got you so hot that you come out to my space and try to get yourself off?"

"You – you do, sugar, you got me all…twisted up inside." In reward her answer, he dragged her shirt down, exposing her bra and handily trapping her arms by her sides in one move.

"You don't like being twisted up inside, baby?" His voice was a dangerous purr over her raw nerves. "You'd rather be twisted up some other way?" He dropped his hand from her throat and yanked one arm behind her back, careful to not hurt her, just enough pressure to make her breath catch.

"Logannn," she panted and he let her arm go.

"Or you'd rather have something else inside of you?" Using his right hand's grip on her breast, he bowed her body back so she arched over him and used his left hand's claws to slice her pants and underpants from waistband to below her folds. The cool forest air touched her for a moment before he pulled the claws back in and covered her with his hand, spreading her damp fold with calloused fingers. Between one racing heartbeat and the next, his fingers filled her, deeper, harder than hers ever could. As he pulled them out only to spread them wider and press in again, Marie shuddered. Logan used the fingers of his other hand to grip her breast, pinch the nipple sharply.

She squeaked in pleasure and he tugged hard on the nipple, lifting her breast a little off her chest. The breath that had been shuddering stopped completely and her body started to spasm and quake. Quick as lightning, he pulled out of her body but kept the pressure on her breast, and dug his teeth into her exposed shoulder.

"No you fucking don't, kid, you don't get to come until I tell you. Hear me? You. Don't. Come. Yet."

Marie felt like her body had hit a wall. Her mind was crying out, screaming to just go, just fly over the edge, but another part of her wouldn't, couldn't, not when he'd given such a clear order.

Logan smile against her smooth shoulder. Poor little Marie, he thought as he felt her trembling body vibrate, she needs it so bad. Soon, little mate, soon, just hold on another few minutes, there you go, darlin', just show me how good you can be.

Though he didn't know it, the Logan in his head was crooning the same to Marie, telling her she was such a good little mate, so glorious and beautiful and responsive. Look how well she did following orders, just stay still and she'd get her reward in spades. He'd take her and let her fly, let her burn them both up if she needed.

The moment dragged on until Marie felt the world going dim, then Logan licked the spot he'd bitten, then lifted his head and tugged her backward off the log.

"On your hands and knees, mate."

Without thought or hesitation, Marie dropped down to the forest floor and let bent over the log. It was just the right height for her to keep her head up and her body spread in front of him. Logan couldn't help running his already damp fingers over the soaking folds exposed by the hole in her pants. When she whined, he grabbed both edges from behind and pulled, ripping the pants all the way to the back waistband, leaving the entire expanse of her ass exposed, as well as the lightly furred lips of her pussy.

The sight of the pale skin and brown hair with a backdrop of the mossy log made him growl low in his throat. The pressure in his own jeans had reached the breaking point now and he quickly popped the buttons on his fly, letting his cock slide out with a groan of relief. The groan got rougher as his cockhead brushed the soft, damp skin of her ass as if it had a mind of its own and would fuck Marie with our without his active participation. He couldn't stop his smug smirk as Marie let out a groan of her own at the sensation of his leaking cock on her skin.

There was no need to check to see if she was ready for him, so he just took her hips in his hands; before he thrust, he leaned down over her back, enjoying the differences in their sizes that let him completely cover her.

His lips at her ear, he growled, "You come when I fuck you, as soon as I take you, I want to feel you coming, milking my cock for all you're worth, here me, darlin'?"

He gave her no chance to respond, just drove forward into her body, nearly howling at the heat and wetness of her sheath. Then, he lost all his breath as she did as she was told and came with a strangled scream on the first thrust. Her body fisted his, wrapped him in a wet, velvet vice as she spasmed and quaked.

He fucked her roughly, dragging his cock from her body then ramming back in, extending her orgasm until finally minutes, possibly hours, later, she went boneless, her body melting like butter in the sun. The fallen log under her hips was the only thing that kept her up high enough for him to keep filling her.

Normally, he liked to force her over the edge at least once more, enjoying the way she'd squirm and beg breathlessly, stop Logan, no Logan, _oh god yes please Logan_ ¸ as he played with her overly-sensitive flesh. But it had been too long, nearly three days since he'd spilled himself insider her, marked her with his most intimate scent, claimed her in the most elemental way he could, and he couldn't hold back.

With his grip on her hips, he held her up and still and pounded into her, feeling the slap of her ass on his hips, his heavy testicles on the wet lips between her lets and he drove in, again and again… Until he found his own release in her soft, supple body with a triumphant roar that startled birds from the trees.

Nearly as boneless as she, or as boneless as a man made of metal can be, he slid from her and down to the ground. Smiled when she didn't move, just groaned at the loss of him inside her. One big hand slapped on her right ass cheek and he muttered, "Come over here, darlin'"

As her body tensed to move, as little of his cum dribbled out from her body and he reached out to catch it. When she slid limply into his lap, he smeared the small amount of liquid between her breasts, enjoying the smell of him marking her as his mate.

He supposed he should be embarrassed at such a primal thing and he looked up at her, surprised and warmed as he always was at the small, understanding smile on her flushed face. He warmed even more when she drew the hand he'd just used to mark her to her lips, licked and sucked on the fingers he'd used.

His smile changed into a half-joking snarl when she nipped him firmly before taking her mouth away.

"That's for making me wait, sugar, nearly three damn days."

Letting his lips curve, he took her mouth in a hungry, wet kiss, before slapping a hand on her ass. "And that's for starting without me, kid. You know you're not supposed to get a head start."

The sound of her laugh soothed him as nothing else ever could and he pulled her tighter into his embrace, suddenly in no hurry to get back to the school again.


End file.
